Vivir el momento
by StayAtCloud
Summary: ¿Realmente Cloud por fin ha superado sus miedos y dudas? ¿Qué hará a partir de ahora? Descubre como maneja su vida después del incidente de los niños. Atención: Lemon :p


Bueno, aquí os presento este oneshot CloudxTifa. He intentado ser muy fiel al carácter de los personajes, pero es que llevar según qué escenas con Cloud es una tarea difícil. Ya me diréis en los comments, sed críticos, pero sin pasarse que es mi primer fic serio TT

En el escrito hay unos links del you tube de canciones, si las ponéis cuando salen y seguís leyendo es musica que pega con el momento, de la OST del FFVII… No lo he visto nunca en un fic, y a ver si os gusta la idea XD

Y sin mas dilación allá va XD

Nota: Los personajes son de Square Enix.

**Vivir el momento**

-Ahora estás bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí… Yo ya no estoy sólo…

Cloud se quedó mirando por dónde habían marchado Aerith y Zack, algo triste… pero sonriente. Volvió su mirada hacia sus compañeros, y vio a Tifa mirando hacia la misma dirección que él miraba hace unos instantes. En ese momento, ella se volteó y fijó su mirada en el rubio de ojos azules y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la cual Cloud correspondió con una leve.

Días después…

-¡Vamos una copa más, guapa!

-Ni hablar, que tengo que cerrar ya. Vamos, ¡a casa! que su mujer lo espera. –Dijo la chica que vestía de negro con un chaleco sin mangas, pantalones cortos y una falda por encima a modo de capa.

-Naaah, mi mujer… Oye, ¿y tu que, Tifa? ¿Estás sola?

-Oye, deja ya de molestarla… -Se acercó Barret con el cañón por brazo, apuntándole muy cerca y con una mirada asesina prácticamente..- Ha de cerrar el bar ya te ha dicho ¿Entendido?

El hombre marchó espiritado, pero en el momento de traspasar la puerta, Tifa se interpuso en su camino haciendo uso de su agilidad característica. Alargó su brazo con la mano bien extendida.

-La cuenta.

-¡Toma, toma! – El hombre le dio el dinero, y se marchó. Por el camino se cayó por la borrachera que llevaba encima.

-Aish… Con lo buen hombre que es… Le pierde el alcohol. –Dijo Tifa mirando hacia dónde había marchado el hombre con los brazos en jarra.

-Sí, pero suerte que estaba yo aquí para defenderte... Aunque tampoco es que lo necesites.

Tifa cerró la puerta del bar y colgó el cartel de cerrado, seguidamente se dirigió al fregadero y empezó a fregar los vasos.

-¿Los niños ya duermen?

-Sí ya los he acostado… Que mañana me los llevaré de excursión con mi furgoneta nueva.

-Oh… -Tifa seguía haciendo su tarea.

-Estaremos dos días fuera o así... A ver si me contagian algo de su espíritu infantil.

-Bueno tampoco creo que te haga mucha falta...

Barret paró de beber, y miró a Tifa que estaba entre risas, pero no le dijo nada, solo le preguntó una cosa que se acababa de dar cuenta.

-Por cierto Tifa, ¿Dónde está Cloud? ¿No es muy tarde?

-Sí, pero hoy tenía bastantes pedidos. No tardará en venir. –Le contestó sin parar de hacer lo que hacía.

-¿Ya no tienes miedo, eh?

Tifa paró de fregar, y lo miró. Seguidamente siguió lo que estaba haciendo.

-De hecho… no.

Ella sabía que Cloud volvería, porque ése era su hogar. Al fin había entendido que tenía gente en el mundo y que no estaba solo. Esa sonrisa que hizo, aunque no fuera gracias a ella, estaba contenta de que Cloud sonriera y lo hiciera de verdad.

Era ya de noche, y una moto negra se desplazaba por una ciudad en ruinas. El conductor aparcó la moto en la entrada de lo que parecía ser una iglesia, ya que estaba igualmente en ruinas que el resto del paisaje. Se bajó y penetró en el edificio.

El joven rubio de ojos azules entró con suma calma, mirando todo a su alrededor a cada paso, dirigiéndose a una especie de charca, de la cual flotaban algunos pétalos de flor amarilla, que estaba al final. Vestía todo con pantalones anchos negros, jersey azul marino con cremallera delantera y su peculiar capa sobre la pierna izquierda, al igual que la manga larga del mismo lado y hombrera. Tenía facciones duras y entristecidas, pero con un punto de decisión.

Se paró justo borde de la charca, se arrodilló y cogió un poco del agua con sus manos y se mojó el rostro. No sabía porque lo hacía, no sabía porque estaba ahí, solo sabía que ese lugar le daba una tranquilidad que ningún otro lugar conseguía, por eso al final de cada día visitaba el lugar.

Estuvo un rato mirando su reflejo en el agua, hasta que una leve sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. En ese momento, el lugar se volvió blanco, como una tele-transportación a la nada. Oyó una voz que le hizo mirar al frente, en el lago.

-Vaya… ¿Otra vez aquí?

Cloud abrió más los ojos a modo de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a la mujer de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta alta, la cual vestía su largo vestido rosa. Posada encima del lago, tenía unas facciones sonrientes y serenas.

-Llega un día que los polluelos tienen que dejar el nido.

Esta voz provenía de detrás de Cloud, por lo que tuvo que voltearse un poco, y ahí estaba él, Zack.

-¿Cuántas veces piensas venir aquí?

Volvió a decir Aerith, Cloud la miró y agachó la mirada. La mirada de Aerith se entristeció.

-Creía que lo habías entendido…

-¡Y lo hice! –Replicó Cloud enfrentando a Aerith. – Pero… Yo… Por mucho que digáis…

-Tú tienes gente a la que quieres… ¿verdad? – Cuestionó Zack con sus brazos cruzados mirando a Cloud con un semblante serio. Cloud simplemente no dijo nada, solo agachó la mirada. -Pues entonces tendrías que entendernos.

Cloud lo miró interrogante, no acababa de saber lo que quería decir.

-Cloud… Nosotros te quisimos por eso te protegimos aun a riesgo de nuestras vidas.

-Es eso… ¡Es eso lo que me da rabia! –Cloud se pusó en pie y con la mirada clavada en el suelo apretando sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo – No lo merezco… Porque si yo no hubiera sido tan… torpe… Os podría haber protegido igual que hicisteis vosotros… No es justo…

-La vida no es justa, es así de sencillo. –Dijo Zack en clave de conclusión con los ojos cerrados.

-Cloud, te quisimos… y te queremos, por eso deseamos que vuelvas a ser tú, y que todo esto no te atormente. Porque al fin y al cabo, decidimos nosotros si tu te lo merecías o no, y si es justo o no.

Cloud no se movía de su posición y tampoco dijo nada.

-Te vuelvo a repetir, ponte en nuestro lugar, ¿Qué querías que hiciera esa persona a la que protegiste?

Con estas palabras sí que reaccionó. Entonces la miró.

-Cloud… Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no? Solo se vive una vez, tú la has de aprovechar porque así lo quisimos nosotros… Sino…

-Sino sí que lo pasaremos mal y no podremos descansar en paz. Así que ya está bien de sentimiento de culpabilidad. –Dijo Zack con expresión de cómo quien le hecha bronca a un niño.

-Vive el momento Cloud, vive, sólo vive y siente, eso es lo que has de hacer. Así en cierta manera, lo que disfrutes tú, nosotros también lo disfrutaremos contigo.

En ese momento Cloud cerró sus ojos, y en su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa.

-Así todos seremos felices. Vive por los tres, pero viviendo tu propia vida. Si tú eres feliz, nosotros también.

Cloud dio media vuelta dando la espalda a Aerith y se dispuso a andar en dirección a Zack, parándose a su lado.

-Lo siento… Aunque no prometo nada…

Dicho esto Cloud se dirigió a la puerta. El lugar volvió a ser el que era cuando entró: en ruinas, desértico y el lago en calma.

-Gracias.- Cloud salió por la puerta, se montó en su fenrir y se marchó.

En el lugar ahora solitario, se podían oír unas voces

-La de problemas que nos da este muchacho.

-Solo necesita un empujoncito, es un niño aún.

-¿Pero tu crees que ahora ya está?

-Nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada, ahora depende de él y de los que le rodean

-Ummm

-Como ya dije, todo irá bien.

-Bueno pues, mañana por la mañana vendré a por los niños. –Dijo Barret desde su furgoneta que disponía a irse.

-Vale, hasta mañana entonces.

-¡Buenas noches!

Tifa miró como Barret se marchó con la furgoneta, y se quedó en la puerta del bar mirando por donde se fue, hasta que le perdió de vista. Después, se estiró con los brazos arriba y los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno, vamos a la cama, que mañana será otro día.

De repente, una luz de un vehículo empezó a iluminar su cara. Tifa entrecerró los ojos y cuando conoció la moto y a su conductor una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro.

Cloud aparcó la moto y se dirigió hacia la puerta del bar dónde estaba Tifa.

-Lo siento, se me ha hecho un poco tarde.

-No pasa nada aún queda algo por ahí para picar. –Dijo Tifa haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando el bar. Entró en él seguida de Cloud y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Tifa se dirigió hacia la nevera para coger algo de comer para Cloud.

-¿Qué hacías aquí fuera? – Preguntó Cloud mientras se despojaba de su capa y hombrera izquierda.

-Nada, es que Barret ha venido a ver a los niños y se acababa de ir un poco antes de que llegaras tú. – Contestó mientras con un golpe de cadera cerró la puerta de la nevera. Cloud no dijo nada y tomó asiento en la barra.

Tifa le puso lo que sacó de la nevera delante de él y éste empezó a comer.

-Ah Cloud, mañana los niños se van de excursión con Barret. Tu no tienes pedidos… ¿Por que no vas con ellos?

Con el tenedor en la boca, Cloud levantó la cabeza para mirar a Tifa, se sacó el tenedor y volvió la mirada al plato dirigiendo otra vez el tenedor a la comida.

-No, quiero descansar… y tengo… cosas que hacer.

-Oh… Bien.

Cloud se acabó su cena, y se dirigió a su habitación sin decir nada.

-¡Eh, Cloud! –Con esto, Tifa hizo que él parara justo antes de subir las escaleras y la mirara. - Buenas noches. –Dijo con una sonrisa muy radiante.

El rostro de Cloud tomó un tono de sorpresa, pero se relajó y le dedicó otra sonrisa –Buenas noches.

El rubio subió las escaleras. Tifa se quedó con la mirada fijada por donde se había ido. Estaba encantada con esa sonrisa de Cloud, y quería que siempre sonriera así.

A la mañana siguiente, en la puerta del bar de Tifa se podía ver una furgoneta parada y en marcha. Al lado de ella Barret, Denzel y Marlene. Enfrente de ellos, Tifa.

-Bueno pues me llevo a los niños. –Dijo Barret muy sonriente.

-Tifa… ¿y Cloud? Me quiero despedir de él…

-Sí, yo tambien.

-Mmm… Pues creo que está haciendo ejercicios detrás… Esperad que voy a avisarle, vosotros ir a por vuestras cosas.

Tifa dejó el lugar y fue a buscar a Cloud. Llegando a la zona donde estaba ya empezaba a llamarle.

-Cloud, los niños se…

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para verle, tuvo que dejar de hablar para no romper la absoluta armonía y belleza de lo que estaba viendo. Cloud llevaba los pantalones, no lucía ninguna camiseta, su jersey estaba en el suelo encima de una toalla. Tifa admiró la figura de Cloud en sus movimientos de lucha con la espalda, como se marcaban sus músculos perfectamente formados y definidos. Movimientos de lado, de frente, vuelta atrás y un salto… Con el que se plantó delante de Tifa apuntándola con la espada, lo cual la hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué quieres Tifa? –Dijo Cloud apuntando con la espada para bajarla seguidamente y clavarla en la tierra. Acto seguido se dirigió dónde tenía la toalla, la cogió y empezó a secarse el sudor. Tifa simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, hasta que al final reaccionó.

-Pues… Que los niños se van, para que vayas a despedirte de ellos.

-Ah… Sí, ahora voy.

Cloud se puso el jersey y se fueron adonde estaba Barret esperando con su furgoneta.

-Bueno pues me los llevo.

Marlene se aferró a la pierna derecha de Cloud, y Denzel a la izquierda.

-¡Te echaremos de menos Cloud!

Cloud simplemente los cogió a cada uno con un brazo y les sonrió. Los niños con eso ya se pusieron muy contentos, no entendían mucho, pero sabían que ese gesto de cariño y esa sonrisa en Cloud significaba mucho.

-Muy bien… ¿Y a mí no me echaréis de menos o qué? –Dijo Tifa en tono algo molesto con los brazos en jarra y mirando a los niños con el ceño fruncido.

Cloud dejó los niños en el suelo, y se acercaron a Tifa a abrazarla. Ella le dio un beso en la cabeza a cada uno.

-Pasadlo bien… Y darle guerra a Barret. –Dijo Tifa guiñando el ojo.

-¡Eso está hecho!

-Ale niños, marchando.

Barret se subió a su furgoneta y los niños se situaron a su lado. La furgoneta arrancó y los niños se despidieron con la mano hasta que los perdieron de vista, al igual que Tifa.

-Bueno, vamos a abrir el bar. –Dijo Tifa en pose de lucha. Se dio media vuelta para poder entrar dentro.

-Tifa, ¿Puedes cerrar hoy el bar?

Con esto Cloud interrumpió los pasos de Tifa, ésta se giró a mirarlo, él estaba de espaldas a ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Es que quiero ir a un sitio…

Tifa lo miró interrogante, se le hacía muy extraño que aquella petición saliera de Cloud, además, ¿dónde querría ir?

-¿Pero dónde quieres ir?

Cloud miró hacia el frente, se giró y miró a Tifa.

-A Nibelheim.

-¿¿Nibelheim?? - Ella no podía sorprenderse más aún, quedándose unos segundos en silencio, con una mirada de mucha sorpresa.

Al ver el silencio, Cloud prosiguió

-Bueno, si no puedes… iré… solo.

Diciendo esto, Cloud agachó la cabeza, la verdad es que no le gustaba decir esa palabra, y menos le gustó aún a Tifa como sonaba procedente de sus labios.

-Bueno un día libre no viene mal, y la verdad es que me daban mucha envidia ellos tres.

Cloud levantó la cabeza para ver a Tifa sonriente, que cambió a enfado cómico.

-Si no acabo satisfecha de éste día libre, te haré pagar lo que pierda del día por cerrar el bar.

Tifa entró al bar y Cloud miró al cielo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. El sol hacía poco que había salido, y todo apuntaba a que iba a hacer buen tiempo.

Los dos jóvenes subidos a la moto salieron de Migdar y fueron hacia el pueblo natal de ambos; dónde nacieron, crecieron, se conocieron y también se separaron. Tambien dónde ocurrió aquel gran incidente que les cambiaría sus vidas para siempre: "el caso Nibelheim".

Al llegar, Cloud aparcó la moto en la entrada del pueblo, o lo que parecía ser la entrada ya que estaba todo desértico y en ruinas. Casas medio destruidas, pertenencias tiradas por las calles, tales como peluches, figuras, juguetes de niños… Un paisaje desolador francamente.

Los dos se bajaron de la moto, y empezaron a caminar por las calles del pueblo mirando de un lado para otro, con sus rostros muy entristecidos.

-Con el dinero que amasa Shinra, me pregunto porqué no arreglan esto…-Dijo Tifa con un tono de bastante enojo y un toque de profunda tristeza.

-No es un lugar que los deje en un buen estatus… Quieren enterrar todo lo que pasó aquí – Cloud tenía el mismo rostro que Tifa, pero su tono era mucho más calmado.

Tifa se paró de golpe y miró hacia su casa.

-Pues a mi me haría mucha ilusión que lo restauraran… -Dicho esto agachó la cabeza. Cloud se la quedó mirando con el semblante serio. Pero de repente una voz proveniente de detrás de Tifa le hizo desviar la mirada por encima de ella, Tifa por su parte se volteó.

-¡¡Uo!! Qué raro tener visitantes por aquí…

Tifa y Cloud se quedaron con una cara interrogante, pues era un hombre mayor muy peculiar: con unos pantalones cortos, camiseta de manga corta y un sombrero de paja que le tapaba la cara prácticamente. Ninguno de los dos lo reconocieron a la primera, pero a medida que se fue acercando, Tifa sí que lo reconoció y su rostro mostró una enorme alegría.

-¡Maestro!

Se acercó corriendo pero el viejo cuando estuvo a la altura adecuada de la joven, dio una patada la cual Tifa logró esquivar con suma agilidad. El hombre siguió su ataque con un puñetazo que Tifa lo paró cogiéndole por la muñeca y torciéndole un poco el brazo, quedando así inmovilizado.

-¡Já! Así me gusta que continúes en tu línea. Te lo esperabas por eso, ¿eh?.

-Qué te crees, ¿que no te conozco lo suficiente?

Los dos sonrieron y entonces sí que se abrazaron con sumo cariño. Cloud simplemente observaba la escena.

Se separaron de su abrazo y Cloud se acercó a ellos.

-Oh… ¿Y tu eres…? Me suenas… -El maestro de Tifa lo miraba con un poco de curiosidad.

-Es Cloud, trabaja conmigo en el bar haciendo repartos. –Cloud agachó la cabeza en señal de saludo. – ¿Te suena dices? Pero si cuando cuidaste de mí fue después de que le pasara esto a Nibelheim… Y tu acababas de llegar de tu largo viaje. -Tifa tenía una mano en la barbilla, pensativa.

-Eres un ex-SOLDADO, ¿verdad? –El viejo puso su ceño fruncido y cambió su rostro.

-Sí, lo soy.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, y Tifa lo notó. Al fin y al cabo lo que pasó en Nibelheim fue culpa de SOLDADO, es normal que él desconfiara y odiara a los miembros de esa organización.

-Ya decía que me sonabas… Ese día tú estabas allí...

Tifa iba a intervenir porque se veía a venir lo que pasaría, pero no hizo falta. Porque el maestro cambió su rostro a uno sonriente.

-Bueno, ahora estás en el buen camino. Sigue así y mira hacia delante siempre, enterrando el pasado.

Cloud se sorprendió mucho de la sabiduría de ese maestro y Tifa sonrió satisfecha de lo que había dicho. Seguidamente el maestro fue hacia una piedra cercana, en la cual depositó su sombrero. Las mangas de su camiseta se las puso de tal manera que sus hombros quedaran despejados.

-¿Qué Tifa? ¿No te apetece entrenar como antaño? – Adoptó una postura de ataque.

Ella miró a Cloud, subió los hombros a modo de resignación y se dirigió enfrente del viejo.

-¿Por qué no? –Ella también se puso en postura de lucha.

Los dos empezaron a pelear al más puro estilo de artes marciales. Sus movimientos eran armónicos, sincronizados e idénticos. Era natural: Tifa todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido de esa persona, con la que estaba luchando ahora mismo.

Cloud miró por unos instantes la preciosa escena, se sonrió y marchó del lugar.

Tras unos minutos, los dos cesaron de pelear para tomar un poco de aire.

-Caramba, para la edad que tienes no has perdido tus habilidades.

-Je, aún me queda para jubilarme. –El viejo miró por los alrededores buscando algo. – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el rubio que te acompañaba?

-¿Eh?

Tifa empezó a mirar a todos sus lados, no había rastro de él.

-¿Cloud?

Sin pensarlo mucho, fue corriendo hacia dónde había aparcado la moto. Aún seguía allí y suspiró aliviada.

-Bueno, entonces no andará muy lejos…

-Tifa tengo que partir. – El viejo ya se había puesto su sombrero.

-Oh… Yo pensaba que vivías aquí.

-No hija no, estoy de peregrinaje, me gusta ser libre como el viento.

-Te niegas a envejecer, ¿eh? –Tifa se sonrió.

-No tiene nada de malo. Bueno cuídate. - El viejo partió sin más.

-Tu también.

De repente, el viejo se paró y sin mirar a Tifa le dijo unas últimas palabras.

-Y… Cuídalo.

Dicho esto, prosiguió su camino. Ella se sorprendió mucho al oír esas palabras, en rostro se hizo vigente, pero finalmente sonrió.

Cuando lo perdió de vista, miró hacia la Fenrir y suspiró. Al mirar a un lateral, de su boca salió una pequeña carcajada sin poderlo evitar.

-Mira que parar precisamente aquí…

Dónde miraba había cajas apiladas, viejas y con muchísimo polvo, pero el lugar no había perdido su magia, o la magia que le transmitía a Tifa. Sí, ése era el lugar de su promesa de niños, su promesa con Cloud.

Miró con mucha ternura el lugar y se dirigió hacia él, se sentó en una caja, apoyabndo su espalda en la de atrás. Flexionó sus piernas y las abrazó por delante de su torso.

-Desde aquí puedo ver la moto y me verá cuando vuelva.

Desvió la mirada y elevó su cabeza hacia el cielo. Pronto anochecería ya.

La figura de un chico rubio se movía lentamente por todo el escenario en ruinas: la colina, el puente y finalmente, esa torre que se elevaba hasta el cielo: el reactor Mako.

Entró con suma calma, observó todo con detalle, tranquilamente, impasible y con un rostro muy serio y pensativo.

Fue adentrándose en aquellos pasillos, hasta que llegó allí, dónde residió JENOVA años atrás. Traspasó este lugar, y fue a parar dónde se enfrentó a Sephiroth por primera vez y dónde le dieron por muerto. También dónde le implantaron esas células, y experimentaron con él

Al salir de allí, y bajar por las escaleras, recordó a Zack, inconsciente en el suelo.

En ese momento cerró los ojos, suspiró y simplemente abandonó el lugar sin más.

Un campo de flores. Un sitio encantador: la olor, la brisa del aire rozando suavemente su cara y sus cabellos, el sonido del cantar de los pájaros… Se agachó a tocar las flores cuando de repente se le presentó una silueta delante de ella.

Elevó su mirada y sus ojos se sorprendieron muchísimo. La chica que estaba delante de ella le decía algo, pero no era capaz de escucharla, se esforzó por leer sus labios, pero no lograba descifrar nada.

Decidió incorporarse para estar al mismo nivel, hasta que oyó…

-Ya es la hora… Actúa según tu corazón…

-¿Eh?

-Sé tu misma… Eso es lo que necesita ahora…

No entendía. Esa figura de repente se desplazó a unos metros de ella, le dio la espalda y empezó a andar, alejándose… Sintió el impulso de correr de tras de ella, corría pero no la alcanzaba… No la alcanzaba y cada vez estaba más lejos… Corría y corría…

-Cogerás frío si duermes ahí.

Tifa abrió lentamente los ojos al oír esa voz. Cloud estaba delante de ella, de pie en tierra firme.

-Mmmm… ¿Me he quedado dormida?

-Eso parece. Si no te llego a llamar, me hubiera ido sin ti y tú sin enterarte.

Al oír eso, Tifa entristeció su rostro y Cloud lo notó. No sabía como reaccionar ahora.

-Es curioso… Me he quedado dormida precisamente aquí… -Tifa agachó su mirada y saltó ágilmente hacia dónde estaba Cloud, aterrizando detrás y de espaldas a él.

Ella pensó que no acordaría de ese lugar y empezó a andar de camino a la moto.

-Aquí fue dónde… ¿verdad, Tifa? /watch?vsphOi1zN300

Cuestionó Cloud mirando hacia el lugar, con la cara pensativa. Ella paró su marcha y con su rostro claramente sorprendido, giró poco a poco.

-La promesa de niños que hicimos.

Al oír eso, Tifa se entristeció y agachó su mirada.

-Sí… De niños…

-Pero… Tan importante, que incluso la recordabas cuando pasó aquello en el reactor Mako.

Tifa lo miró, no sabía que cara poner, se le hacía rara esa conversación; pero estaba contenta. Cloud le seguía dando la espalda, los separaban unos dos metros.

-Es muy curioso que hiciera una promesa así. Cuando crecí y que podía cumplirla, dejé que dos personas muy importantes para mí...

-¡¡Conmigo la cumpliste!! La prueba es que ahora estoy aquí hablando contigo.

Tifa puso su mano en puño a la altura de su pecho. Cloud miró hacia el cielo.

-De hecho… Es lo que quiero seguir haciendo…

Ella calmó su postura y sus facciones, solo escuchaba con atención al tan extraño hablador Cloud.

-Quiero proteger lo que ahora me rodea, la gente que más quiero ahora. Luchar porque sigan aquí a mi lado, y estén bien… -Cloud se giró a Tifa con una ligera sonrisa. - ¿Vosotros queréis?

-Cloud… -No era capaz de articular palabra, solo seguir escuchando lo que decía el muchacho rubio, que ahora le había vuelto a dar la espalda.

-No sé si lo conseguiré, pero ya que me han dado una oportunidad de seguir, no la puedo desaprovechar, sino… Se enfadarán conmigo. –Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. - Vivir el momento… Eso es…

La expresión de Tifa estaba entre alegría y sorpresa, realmente no sabía qué pensar, no sabía dónde quería ir a parar.

-Quiero proteger este presente, ésta familia que me has dado Tifa: a ti, a Denzel y a Marlene. Más que eso… - Cloud se volvió a girar hacia Tifa – Quiero fundar mi propia familia.

Dijo esto último con un tono de sentencia, mirando a Tifa con el semblante muy serio. Ella por su parte abrió los ojos muchísimo, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Cloud volvió a darle la espalda.

-No sé si… Querréis vosotros, soy torpe y he fracasado mucho, pero yo… Lo he prometido… Y a mí mismo tam… -No pudo acabar la frase, porque sintió unos tímidos brazos que rodeaban su torso desde atrás.

-Por fin Cloud… Lo has hecho muy bien.

Tifa tenía su cabeza girada apoyando su cara en la espalda de Cloud, con los ojos cerrados y con una inmensa sonrisa. Él simplemente agachó la cabeza y sonrió levemente. Se libró del agarre de Tifa cogiendo sus manos. Se giró y por fin se tuvieron enfrente, con las manos agarradas, mirándose el uno al otro.

-Volvamos a casa.

Al decir ésto con una gran sonrisa, Tifa cogió a Cloud de la mano y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la Fenrir.

Sin decir nada más, se subieron a la moto y emprendieron el camino de regreso.

"Sí… A casa…" Cloud miró hacia la carretera con decisión y aceleró un poco más.

Cuando entraron en casa, después de aparcar la moto, Cloud empezó a quitarse su hombrera y capa, quedándose con el jersey sin mangas y pantalones negros.

Tifa por su lado, al llegar se dirigió a la cocina, ya que era tarde y quería preparar algo rápido paras los dos, que mañana ya tendrían que madrugar.

Mientras estaba enfaenada, la conversación con Cloud se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, aún no daba crédito a lo que le había dicho… Era más, no parecía él… Todo se le hacía muy extraño, pese a que lo conoce desde su infancia, había tantas cosas que aún desconocía de él… Eso le llenaba un poco de impotencia y tristeza, pero ahora eso no le preocupaba.

Cesó todo pensamiento de este tipo, cuando olvidó si Cloud quería la ensalada aliñada o no…

"Si será verdad que no lo conozco lo suficiente…" Se rió y salió de la cocina a preguntarle.

-Cloud, con la ensalada quieres…

No pudo acabar la frase, paró de repente porque lo vio dormido en el sofá. Su torso descansaba sobre el sofá, estaba medio tumbado. Tifa se acercó a él sigilosamente y se agachó a su altura, para finalmente arrodillarse. Lo miró detenidamente, tenía una expresión muy angelical cuando dormía, con esos cabellos rubios sobre su frente, parecía un niño… No parecía todo lo que había sufrido…

Su mirada se llenó de mucha ternura, pero al momento se transformó en duda… Posó una de sus manos sobre su frente, apartándole con mucho cuidado los cabellos que reposaban sobre ella. Cuando creyó terminar, dejó una mano sobre su frente, y susurró unas palabras mientras otras se repetían en su mente.

"Quiero proteger lo que ahora me rodea, la gente que más quiero ahora"

"Quiero proteger este presente, ésta familia que me has dado Tifa"

"Quiero fundar mi propia familia"

-Lo has dicho en serio… ¿verdad…?

Acarició su frente y posó un tierno beso en ella. Parecía querer decir algo más, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se incorporó y se dirigió otra vez hacia la cocina.

Tifa acabó de preparar la cena, y llevó unos platos a una mesa del bar. Cuando los colocó, miró al sofá y se extrañó de no ver a Cloud, que instantes yacía durmiendo. Regresó a la cocina para acabar de preparar todo, así que se dirigió al armario a coger los vasos cuando una voz provinente de la puerta interrumpió sus acciones.

-Creo que sí…

Ella se quedó con la mano en el pomo de la puerta del armario. Giró su cabeza hacia dónde provenía esa voz que tanto conocía, y vio a Cloud apoyado en el marco de la puerta de entrada a la cocina, con los brazos cruzados.

Tifa se quedó pensativa, porque no sabía a que vino esa frase, hasta que se dio cuenta que era la contestación a lo que ella le había dicho mientras yacía en el sofá.

-¿No estabas durmiendo?

Dejó caer la mano que estaba elevada en la puerta del armario hacia al lado de su cuerpo, y se quedó frente a Cloud.

-Supongo que si no fuera verdad, no lo hubiera dicho…

En ese momento, los pensamientos de Tifa se hundieron en la duda. No porque no creyera en esas palabras, creía en ellas; sino su origen.

De un movimiento de cabeza esquivó esos pensamientos, y con una sonrisa se dirigió a Cloud.

-¡Claro!

Se giró, cogió los vasos que tenía intención de coger en un principio. Seguidamente, salió de la cocina, pasando al lado de Cloud. Éste la siguió con la mirada, se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la mesa, la cena esperaba.

La cabeza de Tifa iba a mil por hora, estaba muy feliz por esas palabras de Cloud y esa decisión; pero sentía mucho miedo por si esas palabras, el origen de ellas… Era ella. Que lo hiciera por los fantasmas de su pasado, no porque realmente lo sintiera o quisiera hacerlo desde el fondo de su corazón.

Se paró justo delante de la mesa y dejó los vasos que portaba encima de ella. Cloud se detuvo detrás a una distancia prudente. Tifa se apoyó encima de la mesa con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Confundida, estaba muy confundida e indecisa, no quería dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía por miedo, por puro pánico.

"Vivir el momento…" Esa frase pronunciada por Cloud horas antes resonó en la cabeza de Tifa. Abrió los ojos, para volverlos a cerrar con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vivir el momento, ¿eh?

Cloud no decía nada, sólo miraba la figura de Tifa apoyada en la mesa. De repente, ésta se volteó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, rodeando sus brazos por la cintura de él.

Se quedó petrificado, no sabía que hacer.

Se estuvieron así unos instantes, inmóviles, cuando Tifa se separó un poco, sin romper el agarre, y lo miró a los ojos. Pudo descifrar lo sorprendente e inesperada escena que resultaba para el chico rubio por su rostro.

Ella sonrió de una manera muy tierna, y al ver el rostro tan angelical de él, un leve sonrojo surgió en sus mejillas, y se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, acercándose a la cara de él, muy lentamente. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, y al ver que él no se movía se paró a una escasa distancia para mirarlo. Él simplemente tenía los ojos cerrados como esperando el contacto. Ella sonrió y cortó la distancia que faltaba.

Fue un beso muy tímido y fugaz, el cual casi no fue correspondido por Cloud, pero tampoco se apartó. Al separarse, Tifa lo miró un poco decepcionada, pero la mirada de Cloud era diferente… No sabía como describirla, simplemente le daba pie a volver a unir sus labios. Y así hizo.

En esta ocasión, Cloud sí que correspondió el beso y su profundidad fue incrementándose. Tifa tenía rodeada la cintura de Cloud, y él hizo lo propio con la de ella. Los movimientos eran muy tiernos pero cada vez con más pasión. Uno tras otro… Sin decir nada… No necesitaban decirse nada.

Hubo un momento que Cloud dejó los labios de ella y enterró su rostro en su cuello. Por su parte Tifa cerró los ojos e iba dejando ir leves suspiros como reacción a los besos de él, besos tiernos y apasionados en su cuello tan bien formado. Junto a los suspiros, empezó a mover sus manos de la cintura de Cloud, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, recorriendo toda la espalda atlética del rubio. Él por su parte empezó a imitarla en esos movimientos.

Todo ello hizo que la pasión de Tifa se encendiera más y su deseo por él, dando el paso de meter sus manos entre su piel y la ropa. Cloud, que aún seguía entretenido en su cuello, reaccionó con un respingo al tacto de sus manos sobre su piel directamente, y mordió levemente en su cuello como respuesta. Además, el rubio hizo lo mismo y empezó a acariciar la suave piel de Tifa.

Ella sentía que se derretía, lo quería desde hace tanto tiempo… Que parecía mentira que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo que lo deseaba.

Sumergida en estos pensamientos, y sin pensar en nada más, empezó a bajar la cremallera del jersey de Cloud. Cuando acabó, la retiró suavemente, avergonzada, no era capaz de quitársela del todo. Él se apartó de ella un poco, y se acabó de quitar el jersey, cayendo al suelo. En ese instante se quedaron mirando, contemplándose a los ojos, sin decir ni una palabra. No sabía como habían llegado dónde estaban: Tifa tenía a su espalda la pared y los manos de Cloud con los brazos estirados estaban apoyados en la misma por encima de loss hombros de la joven morena.

Ella empezó a admirar la perfección del torso de Cloud, y acarició lentamente cada brazo que tenía a los lados, para continuar por los hombros e ir bajando por toda la superficie del torso… Acariciarlo en toda su plenitud, eso era lo que ella quería.

Cloud por su parte cerró sus ojos, y se dejó llevar por esas caricias, hasta que tuvo que flexionar sus brazos para apoyarse con más superficie a la pared, aprisionando a su vez a Tifa. Seguidamente, enterró su cara en el cuello de ella y dirigió sus manos a la cremallera de su chaleco negro, y empezó a bajarla lentamente. En el momento que notó esto, Tifa abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa y preocupada.

Lo quería, lo deseaba, realmente en ese momento era muy feliz, y tener así a Cloud era un sueño para ella, pero… Tenía miedo, el mismo miedo que la invadió unos minutos antes.

Mientras pensaba todo esto, él por su parte ya le había quitado casi toda la prenda. Tifa le ayudó desganada y finalmente el chaleco cayó al suelo descuidadamente.

En ese instante, su rostro se volvió triste y puso sus manos extendidas sobre el torso de Cloud. Cerró sus ojos y lo empujó levemente, obligando a Cloud a liberar la prisión en la que la tenía.

Él no entendía porque hacia eso, se la quedó mirando con cara interrogante, sobretodo al ver la tristeza en su mirada.

-¿Estás… seguro… que quieres seguir? – No lo miraba a los ojos, tenía la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo, en concreto al jersey que instantes antes lucía el chico rubio. – Sabes que si seguimos…

-No lo sé… -Cloud también tenia la mirada fijada en el suelo, en su caso en el chaleco negro. – Mi cuerpo se mueve sólo…

Cloud dijo ésto levantando su cabeza y mirando a Tifa como un niño que pregunta a su madre el porque de una cosa. Ella levantó su mirada y al encontrarse esa expresión, sonrió tiernamente y sin decir nada, cogió su mano y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.

En silencio, Tifa empezó a pasar de largo de las habitaciones, el baño… Tenía intención de ir a su habitación, aunque la de Cloud estaba más cerca, pero simplemente le daba vergüenza entrar en ella.

Al pasar delante de la puerta, el rubio se detuvo, y sin soltar el agarre, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se introdujeron en él. Tifa se puso muy nerviosa, el estar ahí le hacía sentir muy incómoda, es más nunca había entrado allí en todo el tiempo que había pasado. Sentía como si entrar ahí era profanar los recuerdos o pensamientos de Cloud, y era algo que ella no quería hacer, por nada, sino que fuera él el que se los entregara en la medida que él deseara.

Se quedó en la puerta inmóvil, admirando todo a su alrededor… El hecho que Cloud le haya invitado a entrar era muy importante, pero ella solo estaba por observar hasta el más mínimo detalle de esa habitación.

Al lado derecho de la puerta, estaba la cama, y en la pared de enfrente la ventana que daba a la calle. A la izquierda de ésta, el escritorio. Sin nada encima de la mesa, salvo dos cosas. Una de ellas era un vaso con una flor. Sí, era el tipo de flor que cuidaba Aerith. Y al lado, una materia.

Su mirada, inevitablemente se entristeció al ver aquello, aunque pronto bajó de sus pensamientos ya que Cloud la cogió por un brazo y la sentó de un solo movimiento en la cama, a su lado.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, realmente estaba muy cambiado, hoy no lo reconocía. Estaba muy contenta, pero la razón del cambio no le gustaba tanto e inevitablemente la entristecía.

Cloud notó esta tristeza pero no sabía qué hacer. Aunque no le dio tiempo mucho a pensar, cuando Tifa posó sus dos manos abiertas en sus mejillas e inclinó la cabeza del rubio para abajo, depositando un tierno beso en la frente. Seguidamente, lo abrazó suavemente y él correspondió ese brazo cerrando sus ojos.

-Te quiero…

Cloud abrió por sorpresa sus ojos, no se esperaba esas palabras, se quedó estático.

-Otra vez… - Al oír eso, Tifa lo soltó y se quedó frente a él mirándolo interrogante. –Como antes… No sé qué hacer ni qué decirte…

-Es fácil –Tifa empezó a sonreír. - Dime si tú también lo sientes, si haces esto porque lo sientes… O por lo que sea.

Cloud se la quedó mirando y se giró mirando a su escritorio, a esa flor, con su semblante serio y pensativo.

-Se lo prometí… Pero si no fuera como tú dices… Supongo que simplemente no podría hacerlo.

Al oír eso, Tifa se acercó a él y le dio otro abrazo desde el lado.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Gracias… Y perdona.

Cloud cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro, se giró dentro del agarre de Tifa y se miraron unos instantes para finalmente volver a unir sus labios.

Los besos volvían a ser como al principio, tímidos y muy cariñosos. Poco a poco el ritmo y la pasión volvieron a aumentar, igual que su profundidad. Ella volvió a deleitar con sus caricias por todo el torso de Cloud, mientras no dejaban de besarse.

En un rápido movimiento, él cogió la camiseta blanca sin mangas que lucía Tifa y la levantó. La morena entendió rápidamente y se apartó del beso y del agarre, para levantar los brazos y quedarse en sujetador. Aprovechando el momento, se quitó la falda que llevaba encima de los pantalones, al igual que sus bambas. Él hizo lo propio con sus botas.

Una vez terminado, Tifa rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Cloud y lo besó de una manera muy profunda que pilló de improvisto a Cloud que se desplomó en la cama, quedando debajo de ella.

Ella apoyó las rodillas alrededor del torso de Cloud, sin dejar de besarlo apasionadamente. En un instante las manos de él se colocaron en la cintura de Tifa, la fue acariciando suavemente pero con pasión, y las fue moviendo hasta llegar al pantalón que lo empezó a bajar poco a poco.

Tal movimiento sorprendió mucho a Tifa, que al sentirlo, paró el beso y se lo quedó mirando fijamente. No decía nada, pero la mirada de Cloud lo decía todo: lo tenía decidido y estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar.

De un movimiento muy ágil, el rubio abarcó la cintura de Tifa con su brazo y rodaron, quedándose él encima.

Entendió que lo que estaba haciendo la llegó a incomodar, así que decidió ir poco a poco. Después de un tierno beso, volvió al terreno que tanto le gustaba: su cuello. Enterró su rostro en ese territorio y deleitó a la chica morena con sus besos por toda aquella zona. Ella como respuesta solo podía suspirar y con sus manos tocaba lo que estaba más a su alcance, que era su cabeza. Fue acariciando sus cabellos, para después pasear sus manos sobre la espalda del rubio.

Al sentir estas caricias, Cloud posó sus labios sobre las clavículas, y fue bajando poco a poco, hasta llegar a la altura de los senos, justo en su nacimiento.

En ese momento paró y, sin moverse, levantó su cabeza para mirar a Tifa; la cual lo miraba decepcionada porque había parado. Cloud tenía una mirada como esperando una respuesta, de inseguridad… ¿permiso quizás?

Tifa se sonrió y puso sus manos en el pecho de él, empujándolo con suavidad, hasta que se quedaron los dos incorporados, sentados en la cama.

-Déjate llevar… -Dijo ésto mientras se desabrochó el sujetador, sin quitárselo aún. –No tengas miedo.

Cloud asintió y ella lo besó abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia sí, volviendo a quedar bajo su cuerpo, bajo su control.

Seguidamente, el rubio volvió a enterrar su cara en su cuello, para definitivamente quitarle la prenda que cubría sus pechos. Cuando lo hizo, los admiro y miró al rostro de Tifa, la cual estaba sonriente, pero con un sonrojo claro en las mejillas.

Finalmente, Cloud hizo lo que estaba esperando, y posó sus labios sobre sus pechos. El contacto, hizo que ella apoyara su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y con un leve gemido. Los labios del chico iban dibujando cada forma de sus senos, primero uno mientras acariciaba el del otro lado. Cambiándolos de posición cuando él creía conveniente.

Al principio eran movimientos tímidos, pero fue incrementando el ritmo y la pasión que ponía en ellos progresivamente, haciendo experimentar a Tifa miles de sensaciones; las cuales exteriorizaba como podía entre gemidos y profundos suspiros, y de tanto en tanto pronunciando su nombre.

Cuando dio por finalizada dicha tarea, se inclinó hacia ella para darle un tierno beso. Después, volvió a la posición anterior para continuar su camino, y depositó tiernos besos por todo su vientre, pasando por el ombligo hasta llegar a la altura de la costura superior del pantalón.

En ese momento, se incorporó apoyándose en sus rodillas y fue bajándole el pantalón.

Tifa no lo reconocía, estaba totalmente entregada a él y él la aceptaba de una manera muy pasional, no se imaginaba que él podía ser así. Estaba viendo una faceta de él que no había visto nadie, irreconocible, pero al fin y al cabo, Cloud era un hombre.

Tifa quedó solo con sus braguitas blancas, pero antes que Cloud pudiera hacer nada, ella se incorporó a la misma altura que él.

-Vamos a estar en igualdad de condiciones…

Con una mirada pícara, dirigió sus manos hacia el pantalón de Cloud y le desabrochó la cremallera y bajándoselos hasta donde pudo. Él se sonrió y la volvió a empujar para quedarse él encima.

Una vez ella tumbada, Cloud se volvió a incorporar y de un rápido movimiento se quitó los pantalones, quedando al descubierto sus boxers negros.

Seguidamente, volvió a situarse encima de ella, y empezó a besar tiernamente su tripa y a dibujar las formas de su ombligo. Tifa no hacía más que suspirar y emitir leves gemidos, con los ojos cerrados y acariciando los cabellos de Cloud, porque es lo único que alcanzaba a tocarle desde esa posición.

Finalmente, él empezó a bajar lentamente las braguitas que lucía Tifa., mientras la miraba a su cara. Ella simplemente le sonreía, dictándole que hacía lo correcto. Durante el trayecto, no miró lo que hacía sino el rostro de ella, quería saber si estaba a gusto y cómoda, en su mirada obtuvo la respuesta afirmativa que buscaba. Elevó las piernas de Tifa para poder liberarle completamente de la prenda, y la tiró al suelo despreocupadamente.

El rubio se posicionó encima de ella, la cual vibró al sentir el tacto en su zona íntima, ahora descubierta. Cloud besó con ternura su mejilla, se volvió a incorporar desplazándose hacia atrás para finalmente echarse delante y quedar a la altura de su intimidad.

Parece que Tifa iba a decir algo justo antes de que tomara contacto, pero no se oyó nada, solo un gemido y un movimiento de cabeza hacia atrás y con sus manos a los lados, apretando con fuerza.

Cloud inició la tarea en ese lugar, como mejor podía y su nula experiencia le permitía. Los suspiros y gemidos de Tifa fueron en aumento con los movimientos de Cloud, que conforme fueron aumentando, los gemidos también. El oírlo, hacia que él aumentara aún más el ritmo, era como el pez que se muerde la cola.

En la cabeza de Tifa no había otra cosa que no fuera Cloud, y su gran sorpresa de cómo un chico como él podía hacer esas cosas, o mejor dicho, sabía hacerlas; nunca lo habría dicho hasta esa noche.

Finalmente, los gemidos de Tifa se elevaron hasta que solo le salió una palabra de sus labios, con la fuerza que le era permitida.

-¡¡Cloud!!

En ese momento, Cloud paró y la miró, asustado… ¿Algo habría hecho mal? Pero al verla se cercioró que no era eso, estaba con la cabeza hacia un lado y con los ojos cerrados. Exhausta pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él se quedó de rodillas, incorporado y admirando el efecto que había producido en ella, con una leve sonrisa.

Pasados unos instantes, cuando ella se había recuperado y había abierto sus ojos, él se dispuso a quedarse encima para volver a controlar la situación. Pero ella le interrumpió, incorporándose y empujándolo hacia un lado, cayendo él boca arriba en la cama. Cloud la miró sorprendido.

-Ahora me toca a mí…

Tifa empezó a besarlo de forma tierna y apasionada, para seguidamente besar todo su cuello, sin dejarse ningún poro por saborear. Cloud iba suspirando profundamente conforme ella iba recorriendo la zona. Cuando creyó acabar, dio paso a su torso. Empezó besando la zona de las clavículas, a la vez que sus manos recorrían la parte más baja del abdomen del chico. Seguidamente, bajó por sus pectorales, dibujando la forma que tan bien definida dejaba por verse. Simplemente la volvía loca aquel cuerpo tan bien fornido y formado, así que lo besó con sumo deleite.

Cloud tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por esas caricias. De tanto en tanto, la miraba, para volver a sumirse en las caricias.

Tifa siguió con su camino, dejando a su paso el ombligo, hasta llegar a la costura de los boxers. En esta zona volvió a subir hacia el ombligo, y su mano derecha tímidamente la dirigió hacia su virilidad.

Al sentir el contacto, Cloud rápidamente elevó su cabeza para mirarla, muy sorprendido y muy sonrojado.

Tifa empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, con ritmo, masajeando. Estaba muy sorprendida de lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se dejaba llevar. Vio como el volumen de lo que tenía entre sus manos fue aumentando conforme avanzaban sus movimientos rítmicos en la zona. Se sonrió y lo miró, pero no le pudo ver la cara ya que la tenía totalmente hacia atrás, sumergido en el mar de sensaciones que ella le proporcionaba, manifestándolo en forma de suspiros roncos y profundos. En ese momento decidió incorporarse para bajar sus boxers. Estaba muy, muy avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo, y cuando empezó a ver el bello, tubo que parar en seco. No pudo seguir, la situación le superaba, pero realmente lo deseaba. Quizás tenía miedo de lo que Cloud pudiera pensar de ella.

Al ver que paró, él dirigió su mirada hacia Tifa, la cual le estaba mirando con cara de circunstancia, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, y sus manos entre las piernas.

Cloud no supo muy bien qué hacer, se incorporó y se bajó su boxers hasta quitárselos. Tifa miró hacia otro lado, no le podía mirar hacia esa zona. Él no sabía que pensar, quizás se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que estaba haciendo, o simplemente no le gustaba.

-Tifa si no quieres, no tienes porque…

En ese momento reaccionó rápidamente, y le dio un beso muy fuerte como para que ni se le ocurriera decir o pensar algo así. Claro que quería, pero quizás aun era inmadura. Se separó un poco de él sin soltar el abrazo.

-No es eso, es que… -Su sonrojo subió mucho. – Me da mucha, mucha vergüenza…

-A mí también me ha dado, pero pensé que te gustaría que lo hiciera…

Al oír esto, Tifa se sonrió y lo miró de una manera tierna.

-Quiero que estemos en partes iguales en esta noche, quiero que disfrutes tanto como yo, así que déjame hacer… -Tifa se sonrojó levemente acompañada de una mirada tímida. - ¿puedo?

Como respuesta, Cloud cogió el rostro de Tifa, le dio un beso y se tumbó otra vez en la cama, arrastrando a Tifa consigo. Ella entendió y se puso a la altura de su virilidad, y por primera vez la admiró. Volvió a mirarlo por última vez, y dirigió su cara hacia la zona en cuestión.

Al mismo instante, Cloud echó la cabeza hacia atrás acompañada de un gran suspiro seguido de un gemido. Ella empezó a moverse de una manera muy rítmica, acompañada de su mano. El rubio no podría explicar lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, en ese momento su mayor deseo era poseerla y hacerla suya, no tenía otra cosa en mente. Tifa fue aumentando el ritmo a la vez que sentía el aumento de los gemidos de Cloud, quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que él había conseguido momentos antes, simplemente le quería.

Llegó un momento en que Cloud sintió como si algo fuera a explotar dentro suyo. Antes de que ocurriera se incorporó rápidamente, cogió a Tifa de la cintura y voltearon quedando él encima de ella. Cloud tenía la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, respirando exhaustamente. Ella simplemente sonreía, feliz por haberle hecho sentir eso. A los instantes, el rubio se situó justo en frente del rostro de Tifa, su mirada era muy decidida. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, no hacía falta decir nada más.

Tifa abrió las piernas, Cloud se acomodó entre ellas y entrelazaron sus manos mirándose mutuamente. Inició el primer movimiento, notó algo tenso, miró a Tifa la cual asintió, y finalmente profundizó. Se les escapó un gemido al unísono, él se retiró para volver a entrar. Otros gemidos. Otro vaivén de caderas, y otros gemidos. Y así sucesivamente, Cloud fue incrementando el ritmo, a la vez que Tifa también los hacía contra él, dándole a entender que estaba haciéndolo bien. Las primeras gotas de sudor cayeron sobre el pecho de Tifa procedentes de la frente del rubio, entre gemidos y suspiros. Cada vez el ritmo fue incrementándose haciéndose muy salvaje y apasionado, al igual que los gemidos, cada vez más ruidosos, con lo que se excitaban aún más de escucharse el uno al otro. Los dos estaban disfrutando mucho, entregados a la otra persona, disfrutando de su primera vez, y juntos.

De repente Cloud soltó las manos de Tifa, para cogerla por la cintura y, sin romper la unión, se echó para atrás quedando ella encima. Tifa se sorprendió mucho al estar sentada encima de él y se quedó inmóvil.

-Partes iguales… ¿no? –Logró decir Cloud entre suspiros y exhaustado.

Tifa entendió y sonrió. Apoyó sus manos en el torso de Cloud y empezó a moverse. Lo estaba disfrutando, el controlar ella la situación también le gustaba. Sentirse poderosa ante ese chico que es tan fuerte y sombrío, y su amor de toda la vida, le hacía sentir realmente feliz y lo mejor, totalmente correspondida.

Fue incrementando el ritmo seguido de fuertes gemidos por parte de los dos, Cloud no pudo aguantar y cogió la cintura de Tifa ayudándola en sus movimientos. Ella se sorprendió mucho por esa pasión desenfrenada por su parte, nadie había visto así a Cloud, solo ella.

Llegó un momento que incrementó el ritmo en lo que más pudo hasta que llegó al clímax y sólo pudo gritar un nombre.

-Aaaahhh… ¡¡CLOUUUD!!

Por su parte el rubio, en un rápido movimiento, se incorporó, la cogió por la cintura y la tumbó de espaldas volviendo a quedar él encima.

-Oooohhh… ¡¡Tifaaa….!! – Con este sonido ronco, Cloud dio el último vaivén en el cuerpo de Tifa.

Así, cayó rendido encima de ella, cogiéndola por la cintura y enterrando su cabeza en su cuello.

Tifa por su parte también exhausta cerró los ojos, como tomando conciencia de todo lo que había pasado en ese rato.

Cuando se recuperó un poco, Cloud se retiró del interior de ella, y ella por su parte lo abrazo por su espalda. Él se quiso incorporar y retirarse a un lado, pero Tifa se lo impidió, cogiéndole dulcemente su cabeza y acomodándola en su pecho; como si de un niño se tratara.

El se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por las caricias que ahora Tifa hacia en su cabello pelo pincho.

-¿Estás… bien? –Preguntó Cloud desde dónde estaba.

-No… -Contestó Tifa y Cloud movió la cabeza para mirarle al rostro. –Estoy feliz.

Cloud sonrió al igual que Tifa. El rubio se deshizo del agarre y se situó al lado de Tifa, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. Los dos cerraron sus ojos, y respiraban lentamente.

-Me gustaría que si fuera un niño, se llamara Zack…

-¡Pero bueno! ¡¡Qué manía con hacerme madre te ha dado!! – exclamó Tifa la cual le dio una palmada en su torso a modo de queja. -Vamos a cenar.

Tifa se levantó, se puso deprisa sus braguitas, sus pantalones negros y su camiseta blanca. Cloud se limitó a incorporarse y observarla, sentado en la cama. Cuando ella se dispuso a cruzar la puerta, se paró en el marco.

-Y si es una niña… Aerith. –Añadió con una sonrisa hacia Cloud y abandonó la habitación.

Él simplemente sonrió y miró por unos instantes a la puerta.

Seguidamente se levantó de la cama, y se puso sus boxers y sus pantalones. Cuando se estaba poniendo éstos últimos, una brisa de aire provinente de la ventana exterior le llamó la atención. Acabó de ponerse los pantalones, y se dirigió hacia la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior. El viento seguía sacudiendo su cabello y rozando su piel suavemente. Dirigió su mirada hacia el escritorio, a esa flor que ahora se le había caído un pétalo. Cerró los ojos dibujando en su rostro una leve sonrisa. Parece que iba a decir o murmurar algo, pero no lo hizo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí. La flor acabó por marchitarse y la materia brilló con potencia, en la oscura noche.


End file.
